<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Father Would Be Proud by Flynnoleum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664512">Your Father Would Be Proud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flynnoleum/pseuds/Flynnoleum'>Flynnoleum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flynnoleum/pseuds/Flynnoleum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что если в сумке Вэриана не оказалось сыворотки правды во время похищения его Кассандрой? Что если Кэсс нашла другие способы заставить его говорить?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759939">Your Father Would Be Proud</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_writes/pseuds/van_writes">van_writes</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This translation is also posted <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/9728362">here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кэсс возвышалась над Вэрианом, скучающе положив руку на эфес тёмного клинка, тогда как алхимик стоял перед только что уничтоженным ключом перевода на стене Камеры Деманикуса, вызывающе и самодовольно ухмыляясь.</p><p>– Это правда? – Кэсс усмехнулась, угрожающе шагая вперед.</p><p>Мальчик продолжал глупо улыбаться.</p><p>– О да! – продолжил он напыщенно, прежде чем окончательно осознал ситуацию.</p><p>Кассандра осклабилась, видя, как страх заменяет собой уверенность в глазах Вэриана и сделала еще шаг вперед, а алхимик отступил назад.</p><p>– Ох, я не должен был говорить это так громко... – он всхлипнул, прижавшись спиной к стене, сердце громко стучало в его груди.</p><p>– Похоже, что ты идешь со мной. – Кассандра подняла свой меч и в мгновение, прежде чем Вэриан смог бы позвать на помощь, ударила его рукоятью по виску, заставляя замолчать.</p><p>Он чуть слышно застонал, оседая на пол, и Кассандра, не теряя времени, подняла безвольное тело алхимика и ловко закинула себе на плечо. На долю секунды в ней проснулись угрызения совести, но она проигнорировала их. Она нуждалась в переводе этого заклинания.</p><p>Этот путь – единственный путь.</p><p>Она торопливо покидала разрушающееся подземелье, морщась, когда голова Вэриана ударялась о её спину во время бега. Кассандра тут же представила себе его реакцию, когда он очнется. Он несомненно будет напуган, может быть еще и разгневан.</p><p>Она не переводила дух, пока не оказалась снаружи, в ночном воздухе, адреналин подгонял её. Движения были резкими и проворными, сердце быстро билось. Не останавливаться. Она не останавливалась. Она устремилась в конюшни Короны и присвоила себе дворцовую лошадь. Та испуганно посмотрела на похитительницу, но Кассандра дернула поводья, не обратив на это внимания, и строго проворчала что-то похожее на «Идём сейчас же.» Лошадь подчинилась мгновенно и Кассандра поспешно взвалила бессознательного Вэриана на седло. Она решила забрать его сумку, рассудив, что он обязательно держит при себе какие-нибудь алхимические средства. Она приказала лошади двигаться и расслабилась только когда королевство Корона скрылось из виду.</p><p>Когда это произошло, голубая зачарованная девочка появилась из ниоткуда и скептически проплыла рядом с ними, пристально разглядывая Вэриана, что показалось Кассандре подозрительным.</p><p>– Так это твой план? – тихо и недоверчиво спросила девочка, – Убегать?</p><p>Содержимое сумки Вэриана стало чрезвычайно интересным.</p><p>– Никто не убегает! – огрызнулась Кассандра, бросая на неё свирепый взгляд.</p><p>Призрак просто плыла по воздуху вперед, смотря на Кэсс глазами, полными жалости:</p><p>– Кто-то мог бы подумать, что теперь, когда у тебя есть сила черных камней, тебе больше не нужно прятаться...</p><p>– Я ни о чего не прячусь! – перебила Кэсс, бушующая внутри неё ярость заставляла лунный камень в её груди угрожающе вспыхивать.</p><p>– Я не должна напоминать тебе, что поражение – не выбор, – голубая девочка отстала, грациозно отворачиваясь, – И, когда Рапунцель придет к тебе, ты должна быть готова защищать то, что принадлежит тебе по праву, – она пристально всмотрелась в ночное небо, словно могла видеть сквозь него, – То, что тебе нужно, это...</p><p>– Опорный пункт, – Закончила фразу Кассандра, на её губах появилась мстительная улыбка, – И я как раз знаю, где его построить.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Башня Рапунцель скрывалась под чёрными камнями. Сейчас она выглядела еще более беспорядочно, чем в момент своего разрушения месяцы назад, когда Кассандра уже побывала здесь, на месте своего будущего опорного пункта. Она ослабила поводья лошади, которая нервно поглядывала на неё и бесчувственного мальчика на её спине.</p><p>– Полегче, – Кассандра успокоила лошадь, но даже для её собственных ушей голос прозвучал слишком резко.</p><p>Она подняла Вэриана с седла, отпуская лошадь попастись на траве, и закинула алхимика себе на плечо, с трудом сдерживая раздражение.</p><p>Вэриан издал тихий хриплый звук, но оставался так же неподвижен и не открыл глаза, когда Кассандра снова перетащила его себе на спину. Она усадила его у деревянного столба, покрытого знакомыми пыльными мазками краски.</p><p>Кассандра заметила старые металлические наручники, уже прикрепленные к столбу, и удивленно посмотрела на цепи, которые намеревалась использовать. Жуткие мысли затуманили её рассудок, но она прогнала их и приступила к работе, заведя руки Вэриана, одетые в перчатки, ему за спину и засовывая их в наручники позади столба. Она нерешительно застегнула их на его запястьях и отошла.</p><p>Именно тогда закрались сомнения.</p><p>– Что-то не так? – призрачная девочка материализовалась из пыли возле бессознательного тела Вэриана, на её лице читались ехидство и любопытство, – Конечно, у тебя сейчас нет сомнений, не так ли?</p><p>Кассандра сжала кулаки и отвернулась, с достоинством отходя к осколку башни.</p><p>– Совсем нет. – нахмурилась она, садясь на гладкую каменную поверхность.</p><p>Она положила сумку Вэриана себе на колени и начала тщательно перебирать её содержимое, прищурив глаза:</p><p>– Довольно скоро он очнется и я найду способ заставить его говорить.</p><p>Голубой дух усмехнулась:</p><p>– Он ребенок, – она широко улыбнулась, еще больше удивляя Кэсс, – Пригрози ему и он расколется.</p><p>Кассандра ничего не ответила; она доставала пузырьки с неизвестными химикатами, с любопытством разглядывая их, прежде чем поставить рядом с собой. Вскоре у нее под рукой было множество микстур разного цвета, и, она была уверена, все они были способны на разные вещи.</p><p>Она посмотрела на своего бывшего друга. Вэриан спал, свесив голову, и подтянув к груди ноги, которые Кассандра не стала связывать. Должно быть, не очень удобная поза, но она предположила, что, когда ты без сознания, это не так уж и важно.</p><p>Итак, она ждала.</p><p>И ждала.</p><p>И ждала.</p><p>В конце концов, тяжелый вздох сорвался с его губ, заставив Кассандру отвлечься от разглядывания жука, совершавшего долгое и скучное путешествие по травинке.</p><p>– Нгх, – Вэриан застонал, хмуря брови. Он не сразу смог сфокусировать взгляд, смущенно приоткрыв рот. Кэсс заметила его попытку пошевелить руками и почувствовала, как её сердце забилось чаще. Она заставила свое лицо принять жесткое выражение. Он не был её другом. Он был инструментом. Когда она с ним закончит, он снова станет бесполезен.</p><p>– Уггнн... чт... – сонно пробормотал он и поморщился. – Моя голова...</p><p>Он огляделся, его светло голубые глаза, наконец, посмотрели прямо на Кассандру. Незамедлительно они наполнились смесью страха и злости – именно такую реакцию и представляла себе Кэсс.</p><p> – Э-эй! – он задыхался, – Где... Где мы?</p><p>– Мне нужно третье заклинание, Вэриан, – жестко сказала Кэсс, сузив глаза.</p><p>Вэриан свирепо посмотрел в ответ, вызывающе вскидывая подбородок:</p><p>– Никогда.</p><p>Кэсс выругалась про себя, но продолжила. Боже, этот ребенок такой упрямый.</p><p>– Я ожидала, что ты скажешь это, – огрызнулась она, бросая взгляд на вещи Вэриана, – Вот почему я обыскала твою сумку фокусника. Я нашла кое-что, что может изменить твоё мнение.</p><p>Кассандра взяла три первых попавшихся под руку пузырька и гордо подошла к месту, где сидел связанный алхимик. Она заметила, что он замер, когда она приблизилась, и что-то около её сердца затрепетало в болезненном приступе удовлетворения. Возможно, лунный камень страстно желал разрушения? Смерти?</p><p>Что бы это ни было, это вытеснило все рациональные мысли из её сознания. Без колебаний она откупорила первый флакон и увидела, что Вэриан съежился, а его лицо исказилось от страха.</p><p>– К... Кэсс, это очень едкое вещество, – Вэриан заикался, пытаясь отодвинуть колени подальше от неё, – Это не то, с чем можно иг...</p><p>– Играть? – закончила Кассандра, нарочно неуклюже встряхивая химикат.</p><p>Фуксиевая капля упала на травинку и мгновенно изуродовала жука, испепеляя его оболочку и плавя его крылья. Кэсс вздохнула, фальшиво изображая удивление:</p><p>– Упс.</p><p>Вэриан с изумлением и ужасом смотрел на разлагающегося жука, шокировано разинув рот. Приступ боли в лунном камне заставлял Кэсс наслаждаться его реакцией.</p><p>– Сейчас готов говорить? – спросила она невинно, переключая внимание Вэриана с расплавленной букашки на себя.</p><p>– Кассандра, – сказал он спокойно, хотя его глаза умоляли, – Кэсс, ты можешь думать, что это правильный путь, но это не...</p><p>– Я спросила, готов ли ты сейчас говорить? – прорычала Кэсс, поднося флакон ближе к нему, – Я сделаю это. – и добавила, – Говори, если не хочешь закончить как вон тот жук.</p><p>Кассандра готова была поклясться, что увидела слёзы в уголках его глаз, но он сморгнул их.</p><p>– Я... Я-я...</p><p>Кэсс заметила у мальчика надоедливую привычку заикаться. Его лицо внезапно стало суровым.</p><p>– Я не буду, – спокойно произнес он, – Я никогда не скажу тебе заклинание, Кассандра.</p><p>– Да он в ужасе от тебя. – прошипела ей в ухо голубой призрак с привычной презрительной насмешкой, сарказм чувствовался в каждом слове.</p><p>Кэсс вновь яростно сжала губы:</p><p>– Ты не будешь? – передразнила она, – Я позволю себе не согласиться. – она немного наклонила флакон, наблюдая, как прозрачно-розовая капля упала на ботинок Вэриана.</p><p>Сразу же раствор начал проедать в его ботинке дыру размером с лунный камень, испепеляя его так же, как оболочку жука. Прошла всего пара секунд, прежде чем он обжог его кожу, и, когда это произошло, Вэриан уже не мог оставаться спокойным.</p><p>От боли он испустил визг, по мере распространения ожога переходящий в утихающее шипение.</p><p>-К-Кэсс!! – закричал он, на его глазах выступили слёзы, – К-Кэсси, пожалуйста! – умолял он, его доверие таяло так же быстро, как недавно сгорал жук.</p><p>Его крики боли задевали какие-то струны внутри лунного камня и Кассандра почувствовала, что неосознанно надменно улыбается. Сила копилась внутри неё, принося почти невыносимое наслаждение и она едва сдержала смех. Её голубые волосы практически сверкали от этой мощи.</p><p>– Теперь заклинание. – потребовала она.</p><p>Вэриан бился в своих оковах, звон цепей заглушал его протесты:</p><p>– Кассандра! П-пожалуйста, ты же не такая!</p><p>– Ты даже не представляешь, как трогательно сейчас выглядишь. – Кассандра рассмеялась и отшвырнула флакон, не беспокоясь, когда он уничтожил один из заброшенных рисунков Рапунцель, разрубленный ею ранее. Она опустилась на корточки и одним быстрым движением схватила Вэриана за подбородок большим и указательным пальцами, заставляя смотреть на неё. Его глаза широко открылись от страха, когда она призвала черный камень свободной рукой, и её губы растянулись в улыбке, когда Вэриан сжался в её хватке.</p><p>Острый выступ рос всё ближе и ближе к его обнаженной шее и Кэсс находила приятной его реакцию на её силу. На его лице была смесь ужаса, благоговейного трепета и недовольства, но все они исчезли, уступая место боли, когда конец камня проколол его кожу. Он судорожно дернул ногами от испуга, но его туловище оставалось неподвижным, страх и боль заставили его застыть.</p><p>– Н-никогда... – заставил он себя прохрипеть, зажмурился и прикусил губу.</p><p>Кассандре это не нравилось. Разумеется, она допускала, что он знал, что она могла бы ничего от него не добиться. Так замечательно он демонстрировал упорство и смелость.</p><p>Острие остановилось, царапая кожу Вэриана еще пару мгновений, прежде чем она отозвала его, в бешенстве откидывая его голову в сторону. Он вздохнул, потрясенный неожиданной свободой, но все еще заметно дрожал после встречи с близкой смертью.</p><p>– Твоё упрямство будет дорого тебе стоить, мальчик. – Прорычала Кассандра не своим голосом.</p><p>Она ощущала энергию лунного камня, пульсирующую с каждым ударом её сердца и она почти могла почувствовать, как её кожа трещала, когда сила собиралась внутри Кассандры. И ей до смерти хотелось выпустить её наружу.</p><p>– Похоже, что этот твой способ дает результаты, – голубой дух подлетела к ней без предупреждения, осознавая, что Вэриан не мог увидеть или услышать её. – Возможно, ты должна показать ему, что он потеряет, если не подчинится... – предложила призрак, после чего исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась.</p><p>И тут Кассандру осенило. Слабое место Вэриана внезапно стало таким очевидным, она даже удивилась, как не поняла этого сразу. Зловещая улыбка появилась на её лице, и она непривычно радостно засмеялась.</p><p>– Ах, храбрый маленький Вэриан, – нараспев произнесла она, подходя к нему.</p><p>Удовлетворение поднялось в ней, когда он попытался отодвинуться от неё подальше, но она не собиралась его трогать.</p><p>– Ты показал мне, как ты можешь хранить свой маленький секрет, даже когда твоя жизнь висит на волоске, – она выдержала драматическую паузу, – Но сможешь ли ты держать язык за зубами, если это будет жизнь кого-то другого? – Она усмехнулась, вызывающе поднимая брови.</p><p>Вэриан заметно вздрогнул от этих слов и Кассандра словно бы услышала призрачную девочку, поддерживающую её.</p><p>Наконец-то. Контроль.</p><p>С появившейся вновь самоуверенностью Кэсс обошла вокруг столба, мурлыкая что-то себе под нос, и с каждым шагом призывала тонкие черные камни. Вэриан пристально следил за ней. В его глазах, как в открытой книге, можно было прочитать как пугает его то, что она задумала.</p><p>– Возможно, твой отец...</p><p>– Нет! – Вэриан прервал её слишком быстро, его голос был неестественно напряженным.</p><p>По его смиренному выражению лица она могла сказать, что пробила его, прежде прочную, броню самоуверенности.</p><p>– Я имел в виду: нет, ты никогда не получишь этот перевод. – попытался он, но Кассандра была не настолько глупа.</p><p>Она хладнокровно улыбнулась, присаживаясь рядом, так, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне:</p><p>– Я уверена, ты заговоришь по другому, как только я отправлю один острый неуязвимый чёрный камень сквозь пол той старой развалюхи, которую ты называешь домом, и проколю человека, ради гордости которого ты живешь. – она резко вырастила еще один камень, прибавляя к словам лучшее доказательство и заставляя Вэриана взвизгнуть в страхе. – Прямо как вот этот.</p><p>Вэриан тут же сдался.</p><p>– Нет, пожалуйста... – простонал он, опуская голову, спутанные черные волосы упали на его лицо.</p><p>После мгновений тишины он наконец тихо всхлипнул.</p><p>– М-месяц... в н-небесах...</p><p>Кэсс наклонилась вперед , невинно поднося руку к  своему уху:</p><p>– Что ты сказал?</p><p>– Месяц в н-небесах! – повторил он громче, теперь слёзы ручьями текли по его лицу.</p><p>Кэсс схватила свиток и начала читать. Нерешительно закончив, разочарованный Вэриан тут же упал в изнеможении. Она без особого сочувствия похлопала его по голове.</p><p>– Прекрасно, Вэриан, – промурлыкала она, – Я уверена, твой отец мог бы очень тобой гордиться.</p><p>Вэриан ничего не сказал.</p><p>Но в этот момент Кэсс не заботило его состояние. Она получила то, что хотела. Скажет он что-нибудь или нет, уже ничего для неё не меняло. Она только улыбнулась.</p><p>Кассандра распростерла свои руки и голосом, полным уверенности и дерзости, начала произносить заклинание:</p><p>– Месяц в небесах, – потребовала она и большой мощный острый камень вырос из земли.</p><p>Благоговейный трепет при виде этого заставил дрожать каждую кость в её теле и всплеск силы не позволил ей остановиться.</p><p>– ...обличье измени...</p><p>Мир пустил ростки чёрных камней, все из которых были куда больше, сильнее обычных и принимали именно ту форму, которую Кассандра себе представляла.</p><p>– ...призови покров подземной вечной тьмы...</p><p>Земля загрохотала под ней и она почувствовала, как ветер выпрямил её волосы, когда она взлетела вверх. Вэриан позвал на помощь, но его крик потерялся среди звуков перемещающихся камней и завывания ветра. Кэсс улыбнулась луне, которая сверху наблюдала за ними.</p><p>– Силу мне отдай, а солнце проглоти... – она зарычала, когда образ Рапунцель промелькнул в её сознании, – Небеса закрой покровом вечной тьмы!</p><p>Каменные колонны и стены начали окружать её и Вэриана, Кассандра закрыла глаза и глубоко вдохнула ночной воздух.</p><p>– Покровом... Вечной... Тьмы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Лунный камень вспыхнул.<br/>Рука Кассандры неожиданно сомкнулась вокруг горла Вэриана.<br/>Вэриан не дышал.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В каждом углу, щели и коридоре крепости Кассандры скопилась темнота, создающая зловещую атмосферу и вселяющая искренний трепет. Заклинание, которое Вэриан обещал себе сохранить в тайне любой ценой, сорвалось с его губ, словно стремительная река, несущая голос боли и неподдельного страха за его отца. Он чувствовал слабость от преследующих его сознание видений, где чёрное блестящее остриё торчит из спины его отца, пробив насквозь его грудь. Он внезапно почувствовал усиливающиеся угрызения совести перед Рапунцель. В конце концов, сдержать свои обещания оказалось сложно. Какая ирония.</p>
<p>Сердце Вэриана оборвалось, когда Кэсс повернулась к нему, её сияющие голубые волосы растрепались, а лунный камень выделялся на её груди. Он инстинктивно рванулся, пытаясь освободиться, но его охватила боль, когда нога грубо напомнила ему, что она была облита едкой кислотой. Конечно, за все время у него случались аварии в лаборатории, но он всегда был под защитой перчаток, фартука или очков, которые могли задержать пролитое или блокировать удары разбитого стекла и прочих осколков. Фактически, он никогда прежде не поливал кислотой себя и ни у кого другого не было возможности сделать это. Вэриан злился: он так много знал о своих химических компонентах, но всё ещё не был готов к такой невыносимой боли. Страх заставлял его неотрывно смотреть на прожженную в его ботинке дыру, но у него были и более существенные причины для беспокойства.</p>
<p>Кэсс гордо обошла вокруг столба, у которого согнулся Вэриан, и его непосредственной реакцией было дернуться в сторону, не смотря на то, что цепи не давали ему большой свободы действий. Стройная фигура Кассандры возвышалась над ним, уперев руки в бока, а голубые глаза светились раздражением. Она проворно наклонилась и схватила его за предплечье, её прикосновение напоминало электрический разряд.</p>
<p>– Вставай, – прорычала она, зубы сверкнули между её шикарными голубыми губами.</p>
<p>Её руки спустились по столбу и начали работать с замком, открывая его.</p>
<p>Его резко подняли, Вэриан поморщился и не смог удержаться, чтобы не взвизгнуть от боли, когда был вынужден перенести вес на раненую ногу. Огонь и электричество побежали по ней вверх и вниз, к кончикам его пальцев, стоило ему сделать первый нетвердый шаг, глаза закололо от подступающих слёз.</p>
<p>– К-Кэсс, я не могу... – он запнулся, прерывисто дыша, его ноги подкосились.</p>
<p>Мир устремился к нему в неясных очертаниях голубого и черного, и Вэриан приготовился к встрече с подлетающей к его лицу земле. Он выбросил вперед тонкие, но сильные руки, резко останавливая падение. Вэриан съежился, когда Кассандра с ворчанием потянула его обратно, его сознание отчаянно пыталось приказать конечностям стать тверже и освободить его.</p>
<p>– Хватит извиваться! – рявкнула Кассандра ему в ухо, обжигая его кожу ледяным дыхании, – Поднимайся на ноги.</p>
<p>– Какая часть из «Я не могу» тебе не понятна? – не выдержал Вэриан, оскалившись и пытаясь отползти подальше. </p>
<p>Тупая боль в его голове пульсировала с одном ритме с его загнанным сердцем, побуждая его непокорный дух к действиям. Выбраться. Скрыться. Убежа...</p>
<p>Но не успел он сделать даже вдох, как получил тяжёлую пощечину. Она ужалила, обожгла и кожа горела куда дольше, чем он мог ожидать. Кассандра ударила его? Шок заглушил боль, когда он вгляделся в лицо Кассандры. Он нерешительно смотрел в её глаза, пытаясь отыскать там хоть что-нибудь.</p>
<p>На короткий миг он увидел отблеск его прежней Кэсси: её глаза были распахнуты и он верил, что видит в них раскаяние, губы неуверенно приоткрыты с сомнением. Но это продолжалось лишь миг, и она нахмурилась, ожесточая своё лицо.</p>
<p>– Никогда больше не говори со мной в таком тоне! – прошипела она, обходя его, чтобы оказаться перед ним, – Понял?</p>
<p>Вэриан не мог решить, что безопаснее: следовать её приказам или попытаться ускользнуть. Он оценил свои шансы. Он был ранен, и, вероятно, не мог бежать настолько быстро, чтобы Кэсс не смогла бы его поймать, словно хищник, сбивающий с ног раненное животное. Самоуверенность Вэриана начала стремительно падать. </p>
<p>В своих мыслях он хотел быть сильным. Хотел встать перед ней и быть чем-то большим, чем просто заложником или инструментом. Но его пылающая щека и пульсирующая боль в ноге душили голос неповиновения в его горле, и он смог заставить себя только кивнуть. Он ощутил вспышку боли от ледяного страха, сползшего по его спине, когда на губах Кэсс появилась еле заметная ухмылка. Чёрт, если бы он моргнул, он даже не заметил бы этого.</p>
<p>И он искренне хотел бы этого не видеть. </p>
<p>Кассандра с перекошенным от раздражения лицом схватила его руки и грубо потянула вперед. Затем, в сверхъестественном сиянии лунного камня она сформировала вокруг его запястий чрезвычайно тугие наручники и скрепила их вместе, не позволяя им разделиться. В другой ситуации Вэриан наверняка был бы очарован механикой опала; слабый отблеск лунного камня привлекал его внимание, словно умоляя раскрыть его секрет...</p>
<p>После того, как он был снова связан, Кэсс отошла с удовлетворенным видом.</p>
<p>– Сейчас тебе будет так же неприятно, как ты сделал мне, – она поманила его вперед, резко качнув головой, – Так что больше не пытайся делать что-то смехотворное, ясно? </p>
<p>Вэриан не смог заставить себя ответить. Зачем он нужен Кэсс? Он уже дал ей заклинание, покоряющее могущественные и легендарные чёрные камни, был подопытным для своего же собственного химического раствора и первым свидетелем её новоприобретенной силы. Для чего ещё она может его использовать?  Он долго пристально смотрел на нее умоляющими голубыми глазами, страх застрял комом в горле.</p>
<p>– К-Кэсс, – начал он, но его голос треснул и прозвучал тихо.</p>
<p>Он решительно прочистил горло и попытался снова, замечая  непоколебимость Кассандры:</p>
<p>– Пожалуйста, просто... отпусти меня.</p>
<p>Последовала многообещающая тишина.</p>
<p>Вэриан встретился с ней взглядом и без единого слова, молча просил: «Пожалуйста, это не похоже на тебя.» Кассандра сдержала свои эмоции, нахмурилась, вновь заявляя своё господство над ситуацией. </p>
<p>Он был пленником, не она, и Вэриан с настоящим ужасом осознал, что всё его самообладание ушло, не прощаясь. В тщетной попытке вернуть её к свету, он торопливо произнес:</p>
<p>– Кэсс, пожалуйста, мы можем разобраться в э...</p>
<p>В этот момент жестокие пальцы Кэсс сомкнулись вокруг его предплечья и она с рычанием дернула его вперед. Все его старания привести её в чувство провалились. Всё было бесполезно.</p>
<p>Пытаясь удержать равновесие без помощи рук, Вэриан едва не завалился на неё, он задержал дыхание, делая широкий шаг, чтобы устоять на ногах. Его конечность пронзали вспышки боли и Вэриан всеми силами подавлял рвущиеся наружу крики и шипения.</p>
<p>– Я не м-могу... идти, – пожаловался он сквозь стиснутые зубы, голос укрепила злость, что мучила всё его существо.</p>
<p>Часть Вэриана ожидала, что Кассандра ударит или вообще проигнорирует его. Он вздрогнул, когда она задержала на нём тяжелый взгляд.</p>
<p>– Нет, – прорычала она, продолжая тянуть его вперед, – Ты можешь.</p>
<p>Гнетущая тишина повисла между ними, и путь, пока они подходили к сложному комплексу лестниц, ярко блестящих в голубом лунном свете, показался вечностью. Вэриан делал каждый новый шаг в безмолвной агонии, сдерживая рыдания, глаза слезились и щеки горели. Конечно же, Рапунцель придет за ним? Она ведь не может бросить его снова... Или может? Он сделал следующий шаг.</p>
<p>Боль.</p>
<p>Шаг.</p>
<p>Боль.</p>
<p>Шаг.</p>
<p>Боль.</p>
<p>Эта последовательность повторялась и повторялась так мучительно долго, что, казалось, никогда не закончится, заставляя горячие слёзы стекать по щекам Вэриана. Их окутывало молчание и ему было в двадцать раз тяжелее душить стоны и крики, но он закусил губу, напуганный перспективой того, что может сделать с ним Кэсс за новую истерику. И синяк на его лице, пульсирующий болью наравне с его ногой, был красноречивым напоминанием.</p>
<p>Прекрасно.</p>
<p>– Что теперь? – резкий скрежет голоса Кассандры вырвал Вэриана из его мыслей.</p>
<p>Её голос разрезал прохладный безмолвный воздух словно ледяной меч, привлекая к себе все внимание Вэриана, изначально сосредоточенное на его ноге. Она бросила быстрый взгляд налево, глаза не отражали абсолютно ничего. Вэриан отрыл рот в замешательстве, он ожидал её следующее действие. Это будет оскорбление, потому что он медленно двигается? Или угроза? Но ничего подобного не последовало, только её голос, продолжающий говорить с собеседником, которого Вэриан не слышал.</p>
<p>Сомнения начали шевелиться в его подсознании: конечно, после наказания Кассандры он был далек от доверия к ней... Но теперь он начал подозревать, что его бывшая подруга была не совсем в здравом уме. И это пугало его. Действительно пугало.</p>
<p>Спустя минуту она скептически фыркнула, после чего заметила изумленный взгляд Вэриана:</p>
<p>– Хочешь что-то сказать?</p>
<p>Ещё мгновение Вэриан продолжал смотреть, раскрыв рот. Она уже говорит с ним? Или все еще беседует сама с собой? Вэриан надеялся понять раньше, чем это станет проблемой.</p>
<p>Поэтому в ответ он вздрогнул, лицо горело от странной смеси замешательства и беспокойства за свою безопасность. Кэсс разговаривала сама с собой. Кассандра, некогда решительная, умная, независимая придворная дама, которой он так восхищался, сейчас возвышалась над ним с диким взглядом в её светящихся голубых глазах, с перекошенным в безумии лицом.</p>
<p>Она выглядела абсолютно ненормальной.</p>
<p>– Я-я, ээ, нет-нет, я не хотел ничего... – неуверенно пробормотал он, путая слова в неловкой панике.</p>
<p>Вэриан чувствовал, как сжались его легкие, когда пронизывающий взгляд Кэсс осмотрел его сверху до низу... настороженно? Вэриан не мог сказать точно.</p>
<p>Кэсс бросила более оживлённый взгляд влево от себя, где, как представлял себе Вэриан, находился таинственный двойник, с которым она вела странную беседу. Затем она снова сосредоточила внимание на Вэриане, усиливая его тревогу.</p>
<p>– Пошевеливайся, – приказала она, толкая его перед собой, к первому повороту лестницы.</p>
<p>У Вэриана скрутило живот, когда он резко поднял ногу, поворачивая вместе с Кэсс, и его рана прижалась к внутренней поверхности ботинка. Боль, которая едва ли стала слабее, разрослась, когда он сделал шаг в новом направлении. На какое-то время Вэриан потерял дар речи.</p>
<p>– К-Кассандра! – прошипел он в агонии, страдальчески сводя брови, – К-Кэсс... нгггхх... – слово сорвалось с его губ прежде, чем сознание смогло заставить его закрыть рот, – Стой!</p>
<p>Кассандра замерла.</p>
<p>Они больше не двигались.</p>
<p>Вэриан застонал громче, пытаясь перераспределить свой вес на левую, здоровую ногу, и не заметил внезапное отсутствие дыхания Кэсс. </p>
<p>Её пальцы неожиданно сжались настолько, что буквально зарылись в его кожу сквозь ткань рукава. Её дыхание было неслышным. Её взгляд был прикован к стене напротив. Её губы вновь исказились, медленно открывая зубы, которые она стиснула со скрежетом так сильно, что Вэриан удивился, как они не разлетелись от этого на куски.</p>
<p>– К-Кэсс, эт-то немного больно, – робко начал Вэриан, его сердцебиение начало учащаться.</p>
<p>Лунный камень вспыхнул.</p>
<p>Её хватка стала крепче.</p>
<p>– К-Кассандра! – громко взвизгнул Вэриан, паника в его голосе усилилась, когда он попытался вырвать свою руку.</p>
<p>Кассандра не сдвинулась с места.</p>
<p>Лунный камень вспыхнул.</p>
<p>Кэсс внезапно опустила взгляд вниз, не мигая глядя на алхимика, на её лице по-прежнему застыло безумное выражение. Сознание Вэриана помутилось, испуг сковал всё его лицо.</p>
<p>Сердце по-настоящему остановилось от страха.</p>
<p>Рука Кассандры дернула его со страшной силой, Вэриан почти врезался в противоположную стену узкого лестничного пролёта. Адреналин тёк в нём, от чего жжение в ноге казалось теперь несуществующим. Её другая рука схватила его за горло, ледяные пальцы безжалостно сомкнулись вокруг его шеи, сдавливая дыхательные пути. И теперь Вэриан не дышал.</p>
<p>Вэриан подавился, когда она с лёгкостью подняла его, удерживая над землей без каких-либо эмоций. Её глаза были тусклыми и невозмутимыми, но нахмуренные брови выдавали привычный гнев. Вэриан инстинктивно ухватился за её руку, безрезультатно брыкаясь, когда его легкие перестали сокращаться.</p>
<p>– К-Ка... – заставил себя проскрипеть Вэриан, судорожно цепляясь за руку Кэсс пальцами в попытке убрать её.</p>
<p>Гравитация ничем не помогала Вэриану в его борьбе и его глаза начал заволакивать тошнотворный туман темноты. «Борись!» требовал мозг Вэриана, не смотря на черную вуаль, что медленно занавешивала его мысли. Если он потеряет сознание, он покойник. Он снова попробовал говорить, но услышал только отвратительный звук, что просочился из его легких и горла, только чтобы раствориться в воздухе:</p>
<p>– ...ссс!</p>
<p>Лунный камень вспыхнул.</p>
<p>Тени стали темнее.</p>
<p>Вэриан стиснул зубы, слабо пиная бедро Кассандры, прежде чем снова безвольно повиснуть, отчаянно сжимая руками в перчатках её запястье. Усталость неуклонно заявляла свои права, проглатывая его сознание, словно зыбучие пески – медленно, но тем не менее мучительно быстро. Всё перед его глазами начало расплываться и Вэриан не мог сказать, было это от того, что он задыхался, или же он откровенно плакал по своей жизни. По всему, что он мог бы оставить после себя... «Пап, мне так жаль...»</p>
<p>Его пальцы, только что безнадежно хватавшиеся за Кэсс, ослабли и всё тело вдруг показалось ему невесомым. Давление на его горле, которое изначально казалось таким леденящим, что останавливало сердце, вплавилось в его кожу и стало едва уловимым, словно тень на ярко-жёлтой стене.</p>
<p>Вэриан знал, что его сознание уплывало. Недостаток кислорода в мозгу делает с тобой сумасшедшие вещи. В считанные минуты он...</p>
<p>– П-Пожа... луйста... – с трудом произнес он, руки безвольно упали, а его веки начали дрожать.</p>
<p>Лицо Кассандры было очень бледным, а рот растянулся в яростной ухмылке. Она пристально смотрела в его глаза, как-будто он мог отнять у неё всё. Смотрела взглядом, голодным до мести. До смерти.</p>
<p>Лунный камень вспыхнул.</p>
<p>Зрение Вэриана стремительно расфокусировалось, голова чуть свесилась. Его крутило. В одной последней попытке освободиться, Вэриан потянулся рукой, останавливая пальцы совсем близко к сверкающему опалу. Сейчас вы знаете, что всё рядом с ним увядает и мерцание лунного камня делает желаемое видимым. Что-то тянуло его потратить последние силы на то, чтобы просто... коснуться его. Укротить его свет в руках... Он был таким непостижимым. Он возбуждал такое же любопытство, как черные камни, когда они впервые начали расти сквозь доски пола его дома в Старой Короне...</p>
<p>Он увидел отца.</p>
<p>Маленькая, крошечная ниточка словно электрический разряд выросла из лунного камня, мимолётно соединилась с кончиком пальца Вэриана и ударила в руку Кассандры, окутывая её слепящим голубым сиянием, побуждая одного из них очень быстро отреагировать.</p>
<p>Глаза Кэсс распахнулись, верхняя губа дернулась.</p>
<p>Она тотчас разжала пальцы и Вэриан, задыхаясь, упал на землю, Его мозг кружился словно волчок, пока он медленно снова начинал чувствовать свои легкие. С жадностью он глотал воздух, борясь с собой, чтобы держать глаза открытыми и сфокусировать взгляд.</p>
<p>Лицо Кэсс выражало один чистейший ужас. Она сделала нетвердый шаг назад, губа всё ещё подрагивала и Вэриан представлял себе, что это было признаком раскаяния. Её дыхание сбилось, а глаза были широко открыты и сверлили взглядом руку, которая ещё секунду назад сжималась вокруг горла Вэриана. Она выглядела уязвимой. Слабой. Может быть, даже смущенной, как будто бы её только что выдернули из транса.</p>
<p>Вэриан чувствовал головокружение. Понимание лунного камня, действия Кэсс, его раны, чувства и планы побега вдруг совершенно перестали иметь значение. Его мир исчез в блаженной темноте.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Когда Вэриан открыл глаза снова, он обнаружил себя в тесной каменной клетке в трехстах метрах над землёй, его замутило. Он сонно прислонил голову к каменной решётке его тюрьмы.</p>
<p>«Здесь ты будешь в безопасности» – прошептал голос.</p>
<p>Что-то подсказывало ему, что это была Кэсс.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Кассандра чувствует себя виноватой и её броня дерзости треснула, стоило её судьбе подвергнуться сомнению. Стоило оно этого? Предать Рапунцель? Украсть лунный камень? Похитить Вэриана?</p><p>Стоило оно того?</p><p>Кэсс в этом больше не уверена.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Всё накроет тьма...</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>«К-Кассандра!!»</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>На твоём пути...</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>«К-Ка...»</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Путы разорви...</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>«...ссс!»</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>И дух освободи...</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>«П-пожалуй... ста...»</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Дух осво...</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Свет.</p><p> </p><p>Слепящий голубой свет на один удар сердца охватил её, волной энергии пронесся по её венам и прошла сквозь неё червоточиной, что сжигала каждый мускул в её теле беспощадным огнём. Она готова была пронзительно закричать, но всё быстро закончилось. Стихи, которые когда-то произносили губы Рапунцель в Великом Древе, преследовали её в мыслях, намертво въевшись в её сознание. Её зрение, которое во время продолжения песни было затуманено, внезапно прояснилось, заставив её вздрогнуть.</p><p>В первую очередь Кэсс обратила внимание на свою руку. Она горела. Не буквально, конечно. Это горение больше было похоже на <em>попытку</em> удержать что-то над её головой.</p><p>
  <em>Вэриан.</em>
</p><p>Она встретилась с ним взглядом, чувствуя, как вытянулось лицо, её хмурый вид сразу же смягчился.</p><p>Её губа подрагивала и сердце перестало биться.</p><p>Кассандра тут же резко разжала пальцы, мгновенно освобождая задыхающегося Вэриана. Он с глухим звуком ударился об каменный пол, инстинктивно протягивая руки к своей шее, словно бы это могло помочь воздуху течь в его легкие быстрее. Кассандра торопливо отошла, вздрогнув, когда лунный камень в её груди плотоядно дернулся в направлении тяжело дышащего Вэриана.</p><p><em>«Что я наделала?»</em> Сознание Кассандры немедленно содрогнулось, её внимание до сих пор было полностью приковано к руке, что едва не отняла жизнь Вэриана навсегда. Она знала, что она делала, когда сжимала свои пальцы вокруг его горла – её сознание и сердце истошно кричали ей остановиться, и тем не менее она продолжала. Она сдавливала всё туже и <em>туже</em> с каждой проходящей нотой этой <em>гнусной</em> песни, пока всё это время её другая половина, настоящая Кассандра, ожидала на другой стороне, словно беспомощный наблюдатель.</p><p>Кассандра не могла дышать.</p><p>Действительно иронично для того, кто только что душил невинного ребёнка, но, тем не менее, она не дышала. Кэсс неуверенно накрыла своими пальцами опал, как если бы она могла так легко подавить его силу, только после этого позволяя себе издалека бросить взгляд на Вэриана.</p><p>Не смотря на все больные мысли в её сознании, он оставался жив и как-то сумел перевернуться на другой бок даже с тем жалким количеством сил, что у него оставалось, лишь бы видеть её. Следить за её следующим действием. Кэсс ощутила непреодолимую тошноту, инстинктивно выражающуюся в сбивчивом дыхании, а её ноги угрожающе подгибались. Внезапно каждая её часть стала требовать, чтобы она махнула на всё рукой. Приползла обратно на сторону Рапунцель и продолжила заниматься такими светскими делами, как чистка мечей или уборка столов. Скрыла остекленевшие голубые глаза, пристально глядевшие на Вэриана, беззащитно обхватившего себя руками.</p><p>– К-Кэсс... – от неожиданности голос Вэриана резанул по ушам, заставив Кассандру вздрогнуть.</p><p>Он измученно морщил лоб, его глаза были налиты кровью и слезились:</p><p>– За что?</p><p>Впервые за всю свою жизнь Кассандра хотела вернуться назад. Скрыться из центра внимания, за который она боролась в течении стольких лет, и утонуть в тенях. Она убеждала свои губы раскрыться и произносить слова, но ничего не получалось, слышались только отвратительные звуки кашля и тяжелых вдохов Вэриана. Лунный камень бился под её пальцами, испуская гнев и яркие голубые искры на весь изгибающийся лестничный пролёт.</p><p>Кассандра заметила, как Вэриан попытался сесть, его локти дрожали, когда он старался принять вертикальное положение.</p><p>– П-Пожалуйста, – прохрипел он, прежде чем снова упасть ничком с коротким тихим вскриком, – Пожалуйста, не делай мне больно.</p><p>Раздражительность росла в горле Кассандры, и это задевало каждую каплю силы, что она пыталась удержать внутри. Её ноги дрожали, когда она отступила ещё на шаг.</p><p>«Ты могла убить его... – чей-то голос, – нет, – <em>её </em>голос сказал ей, – Монстр. Вот в кого ты превратилась.»</p><p>Кэсс глубоко вздохнула, но слишком мало воздуха наполнило её лёгкие. Она окончательно опустила свои кровожадные руки и они безвольно упали по бокам, её разум был наполнен страхом и отвращением к себе. Она пыталась придумать, что ей сказать: «Вэриан, прости меня... Я бы никогда не захотела причинить тебе боль... Это была не я... Это был лунный камень...»</p><p>Её голос отказывался слушаться, не смотря на все оправдания или объяснения, что возникали в сознании, она закусила губу, и тишина воцарилась в её башне.</p><p>В мгновение ока ледяное чувство обрушилось на неё и Кэсс с безграничным ужасом поняла, что голубой призрак пролетела сквозь неё и остановилась над Вэрианом, который не оставлял отчаянных попыток подняться на ноги.</p><p>– Спи, маленький Деманитус... – промурлыкала призрак, взмахивая маленькими руками над головой алхимика.</p><p>Он сразу же упал и его лицо расслабилось, болезненное выражение растаяло в блаженном беспамятстве.</p><p>Больше никаких хрипов и кашля. Только... тишина.</p><p>Кэсс отвернулась, подняла руки к своему лицу, её сердце тяжело стучало в груди. Она зарылась пальцами в волосы, в то время как вина заполнила её, сдавливая желудок и раскалывая лёгкие. Наконец, она сказала:</p><p>– Что... Что ты делаешь?</p><p>Призрачная девочка одарила Вэриана полным отвращения взглядом и повернулась к ней.</p><p>– Отправила его в страну снов. – небрежно ответила она, беззаботно отряхивая подол своего оборчатого платья, – Мы же не можем позволить ему проложить себе путь в твою судьбу, не так ли, – с этими словами девочка злобно посмотрела на лунный камень.</p><p>Кэсс быстро взглянула вниз на опал, после чего её выражение ожесточилось. Её защитные стены выросли в одночасье.</p><p>– Что ты хочешь этим сказать?</p><p>Голубой дух ответила насмешливо:</p><p>– Ты знаешь,  что я хочу сказать, – она изогнула бровь, – Этот ребёнок не... обычный, – после секунды пронзительной тишины уточнила призрак, – Ты видела, как лунный камень  реагировал в моменты твоих... – голубая девочка растягивала мысль, – ...сомнений и вины...</p><p>Кассандра стиснула зубы.</p><p>– Я контролирую ситуацию. – перебила она, ноги непроизвольно уносили её прочь от голубой надоеды.</p><p>Её сердце билось тем сильнее, чем больше горьких мыслей роилось в её мозгу.</p><p>Не смотря на приказы своего сердца продолжать идти, Кэсс обнаружила себя перед телом спящего Вэриана. Сейчас, когда она была настолько близко, она могла рассмотреть порезы и кровоподтёки, украшавшие его лицо, и она понимала: все из них были результатом её действий. Её светящиеся голубые глаза остановились на самом заметном синяке, и она почувствовала, как чувство вины словно бы вонзило нож ей в живот.</p><p>
  <strong>«Какая часть из «Я не могу» тебе не понятна?»</strong>
</p><p>И тогда её рука ударила его.</p><p>В тот момент, когда она дала ему пощечину, раскаяние уже готово было сорваться извинением с её губ, но что-то удержало её, сжав челюсть. Лунный камень мигнул, прежде чем снова потухнуть.</p><p>Она потеряла контроль ещё в самом начале.</p><p>– Контролируешь? – голос призрачной девочки выдернул её из воспоминаний.</p><p>Дух растворилась в воздухе, чтобы снова появиться перед ней, сверкающие глаза были полны недоверия:</p><p>– Твой контроль выглядит так? – с притворным сожалением она указала жестом на Вэриана.</p><p>Угрожающий вид Кассандры унесло прочь. Нож вины провернулся.</p><p>– Заткнись, – негромко сказала Кэсс и зажмурилась.</p><p>Голос призрачной девочки зазвучал снова, но Кэсс закричала:</p><p>– Я сказала ЗАТКНИСЬ!</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Лунный камень вспыхнул.</em></strong>
</p><p>Чёрные камни рванулись во всех направлениях, некоторые из них сформировали защитный купол вокруг Кассандры, тогда как другие выступили беспорядочно, словно иглы дикобраза. Звук сокрушающегося обсидиана, казалось, будет длиться вечно, но тишина снова вернулась в её крепость.</p><p>Спокойствие, что утешало её и в то же время насмехалось над ней.</p><p>– Лунный камень будет требовать что-нибудь при любом удобном случае, Кассандра.</p><p>Эта девочка. Чёртов дух.</p><p>– Многие попытаются помешать тебе следовать судьбе, – она сделала паузу, затем её голос прозвучал еще убийственнее, – Но только одно останавливает тебя сейчас, это – ты.</p><p>И наконец всё стихло.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Сказать, что Рапунцель была в ужасе, было бы большим преуменьшением. Она была больше, чем в ужасе. В ночь похищения Вэриана её сон был замусорен отвратительными кошмарами и снами, что заставляли её подскакивать, просыпаясь мокрой насквозь от пота и задыхающейся. Она не могла подсчитать на пальцах обеих рук, как много раз Паскаль пытался успокоить её в течении ночи.</p><p>– Спасибо, дружок, – прошептала Рапунцель, нежно поглаживая его голову, изящно двигая по кругу указательным пальцем.</p><p>Она вытерла пот со лба, после чего спустила ноги с кровати и встала. Вокруг не было солнечного света, потому Рапунцель предположила, что еще слишком рано. Её горло требовало, чтобы она выпила стакан воды, прежде чем делать что-то ещё, но такая обыденность этого действия заставила её передернуться от отвращения. Фактически, то, что она была в состоянии просто лечь спать, как ничто другое уже случившееся заставляло её чувствовать себя неловко.</p><p>Её друг был в <em>опасности</em>. Как она могла только считать свой день законченным и отложить его спасение на потом? Она сгорбилась и схватилась за голову, рыдание угрожало вырваться из её горла.</p><p>Её мысли и сердце разрывались. Вэриан был в беде, в руках её лучшей подруги, даже сестры. Кэсс ведь не может навредить ему? Или может?</p><p>Внезапно, один из её кошмаров прервал вереницу её размышлений, вспыхнув знакомыми и страшными картинами перед её глазами и затопив её уши ужасными криками боли. Она видела, как Вэриан отказывается сказать Кассандре перевод и его смелую, но медленно угасающую решимость скрыть от неё заклинание, когда она пытала его.</p><p>«Рапунцель! Пожалуйста, не бросай меня здесь!»</p><p>Её видение внезапно сменилось истекающим кровью Вэрианом, его голос умолял её о помощи. Она ощутила тошноту. Теперь слёзы выступили на глазах Рапунцель. Это не реально, он в порядке...</p><p>«Пожалуйста! Ты обещала!»</p><p>Рапунцель зажмурилась и ударила себя в висок, скрипя зубами, она приказывала видению уйти.</p><p>Голос Вэриана продолжал звучать, несмотря на бесполезные попытки её сознания доказать ей, что всё это не по-настоящему. Это было, как те красные камни, – да, просто галлюцинации. Ничто из этого не может быть реа...</p><p>«Как звучит третье заклинание?»</p><p>Голос Кассандры был таким незнакомым, но Рапунцель без сомнений знала, что это она. Она могла <em>чувствовать</em>, как Кассандра нахмурилась, произнося эти слова. Она могла <em>видеть</em> страх, исходящий от Вэриана, когда он вызывающе вскинул подбородок.</p><p>«Да он в ужасе от тебя...»</p><p>Голос, единственный, что она не узнала, отразился в её ушах, в саркастичном замечании ощущался странный акцент.</p><p>Прежде чем Рапунцель смогла хоть сколько-нибудь тщательно обдумать это, её резко выдернуло обратно в настоящее. К её удивлению, Юджин склонился к ней и осторожно, но упорно тряс её за плечи.</p><p>Её руки так сильно сжали простыни, что костяшки её дрожащих пальцев казались ослепительно белыми.</p><p>– Блондинка? – прошептал-прокричал Юджин, карие глаза наполнились смесью паники и беспокойства.</p><p>Он расслабился, когда она моргнула, его губы растянулись в слабой улыбке облегчения.</p><p>Рапунцель тотчас бросилась в объятья Юджина, обхватив его руками, наконец позволяя слезам скатиться по её щеками.</p><p>– Ю-Юджин, прости, – она всхлипнула, зелёные глаза блестели, но она подавила следующую волну эмоций, – Я просто... Волнуюсь за Вэриана и Кэсс.</p><p>Юджин пробормотал что-то успокаивающее, прежде чем разорвать объятья.</p><p>– Это нормально, Солнышко, я тоже. – он стёр слезу большим пальцем.</p><p>Через мгновение он нерешительно прочистил горло:</p><p>– Я тоже не спал спокойно, – тихо признался он, потирая рукой заднюю сторону шеи, – Я просто... Не знаю, как бороться с... – он отвёл взгляд. – ...Кассандрой...</p><p>Рапунцель сжала его руку в своих, переплетая их пальцы.</p><p>– Я тоже... – она шмыгнула носом, удручённо опуская глаза, когда она потеребила кромку его перчатки, – Я не знаю что и думать... Один день она на нашей стороне, а на следующий она... – Рапунцель осеклась, её голос дрогнул.</p><p>Она горько вздохнула.</p><p> </p><p>Юджин и Рапунцель сидели рядом в тишине.</p><p> </p><p>Солнце заглянуло через занавески.</p><p>Рапунцель наконец подняла лицо, которое прятала на плече Юджина, и они посмотрели друг другу в глаза.</p><p>– Давай соберём Ланса и остальных, – твёрдо сказал она, искра обычной её проскользнула в голосе, – Мы спасём алхимика.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Вэриан открыл мутные глаза, в голове стучало, когда он огляделся. Его зрение затмевал токсично-розовый свет, от чего воздух вокруг него ощущался необычно горячим и тошнотворно липнущим к коже. Тогда он заметил, что лежит на краю странного летающего острова, свесив вниз ноги, это заставило его подскочить, вопль застрял в горле, а сердце пропустило удар. Он отполз назад и замер в центре этой непонятной платформы, чем бы она ни была, после чего поднялся на ноги, живот скрутило и голова закружилась. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Неосознанно Вэриан вспомнил про химический ожог.</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>Незамедлительно его взгляд метнулся вниз, на его ботинок, и у него перехватило дыхание.</em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>Никакой дырки в ботинке не было.</em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>Ради эксперимента он перенес вес на раненную ногу и приготовился к жгучей боли, но ничего не произошло. Озадаченный, Вэриан безотчетно поднял руку к своей скуле, пальцы в перчатке дотронулись до лица в поисках болезненного синяка, который Кэсс оставила ему тыльной стороной ладони.</em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>Ничего.</em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>На один удар сердца на него нахлынуло облегчение, прежде чем ужас занял его место. Он был мертв? Кто-то его вылечил? Где он находился?</em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>Внезапно, звук скрипящего дерева вырвал Вэриана из размышлений. Гигантское дерево без листьев бесцельно подлетело к нему, зависнув рядом, ветви горестно стонали, когда их трепал лёгкий ветерок. </em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>Ну, это не самое странное, что он видел за последнее время, но...</em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>– Здравствуй, – раздался громкий женский голос, неожиданный звук заставил Вэриана подпрыгнуть.</em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>Исполинская голубая голова внезапно появилась на вершине мёртвого дерева, от чего Вэриан широко открыл глаза в неверии.</em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>Он тут же сделал шаг назад.</em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>– Что... воо... г-где я – кто вы? – он заикнулся, его грудная клетка сжалась, когда лицо приблизилось. Слишком приблизилось.</em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>Вэриан не мог решить, что волновало его больше: голодный блеск в её голубых блестящих глазах или неестественно растянутая улыбка, с которой она рассматривала его.</em> </strong> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>– Я просто друг, – ответила она беспечно, но выражение её лица не внушало Вэриану доверия, – Вернее, хочу им стать...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Кэсс не отзывала камни до тех пор, пока не ощутила, что Рапунцель и другие покинули замок. Когда это произошло, как бы то ни было, она заметила, что её маленькой голубой «подруги» нигде не было видно. Как будто сама того не осознавая, она посмотрела на место, где она последний раз видела Вэриана и успокоилась, обнаружив, что он был там же, свернулся в маленький клубочек, словно пытаясь защититься. Поколебавшись, она приблизилась к нему и нагнулась, рукой провела по линии его подбородка, прежде чем прощупать его пульс. Волна облегчения накатила на неё, когда Кассандра наконец нашла вену и она рвано вздохнула, выпрямляясь во весь рост.</p><p>Он выглядел таким избитым и безжизненным, что мог бы показаться Кэсс мертвым, не проверь она его пульс. Её взгляд проскользнул с кровоподтёка на его скуле на тёмные кольца, которые покрывали его шею. Она разглядывала их куда дольше, чем собиралась, ожидая, что голубой дух появится за её плечом и спросит о её мотивах.</p><p>Призрак не появилась.</p><p>Только она, Вэриан и лунный камень. Кэсс осторожно подняла руку к лицу, чувствуя, что её ресницы слиплись от слёз, и стряхнула их, стискивая челюсть в приступе отвращения к себе.</p><p>Как могла она совершиться такое? Зачем она это сделала? Вэриан этого не заслужил. Где была Рапунцель?</p><p>«К-Кэсси, пожалуйста!»</p><p>Ах, неуверенность внезапно овладела ей, усиливая крики боли Вэриана в её мыслях. Крики, к которым она оставалась глуха в тем моменты, когда он был в опасности, стало неожиданно невыносимо слышать сейчас.</p><p>«Кассандра, послушай! Я клянусь, еще не поздно!»</p><p>Рапунцель.</p><p>Её голос внезапно заглушил крики Вэриана, заставляя Кассандру едва не съежиться, защищаясь.</p><p>«Прежде чем еще одна черта будет пройдена и мы потеряем всё, что у нас есть... <strong>постой</strong>...»</p><p>Кэсс сжала кулаки.</p><p>«Кассандра! Нггнн... <strong>Стой!</strong>»</p><p> </p><p>Это то, что она всегда делала. Стояла в стороне и обслуживала всех, но не себя. В один миг она завладела вниманием, но каждый, кто якобы заботился о ней, хотел столкнуть её с важной позиции и принижать снова. Она не была предназначена для жизни в лучах славы. Она прислуживала принцессе Рапунцель и готовилась к тому, что отец когда-нибудь посчитает её способной сторожить вход в замок, всё в котором знакомо ей с тех пор, как ей исполнилось девять.</p><p>Рапунцель была девочкой, целиком увлеченной следованием за мечтами, и в то же время, кажется, не понимала, что Кээс имеет свои собственные цели и амбиции. Разве это преступление – следовать за её мечтами?</p><p>Кэсс вырвала себя из глубин сознания и резко призвала несколько своих традиционных острых камней, разрушающих пол беспорядочной волной, освещая пространство неровным голубым светом. Она огорченно зашипела, инстинктивно зарываясь пальцами в волосы, когда её мысли мчались вперед.</p><p>Её взгляд упал на Вэриана, когда тот вздрогнул во сне.<strong> Лунный камень вспыхнул.</strong></p><p>Нет. Только не снова...</p><p>Более не колеблясь, она вытянула обе руки, соприкоснувшись ладонями и переплетая пальцы, чтобы сформировать каменную клетку вокруг бесчувственного алхимика. Чёрные камни протестующе застонали, но подчинились её команде, без усилий запечатывая Вэриана внутри маленькой тюрьмы, после чего затихли.</p><p>Кэсс подошла к клетке и прижала руки к напоминающим когти прутьям, тихо прошептала себе что-то ободряющее. Затем она толкнула клетку и послала за пределы башни, подальше от неё.</p><p>Подальше от <em>лунного камня</em>.</p><p>Избавившись от Вэриана, Кэсс вновь ушла в свои размышления. Настойчивый маленький голос разума, которым она пренебрегала и подавляла, внезапно вырвался на свободу из глубины её сознания, приковывая к себе внимание.</p><p>
  <em>«Прекрати.</em>
</p><p> <em>Рапунцель. Юджин. Ланс. Вэриан. Отец. Черт возьми, даже животные.</em></p><p> <em>Они верят в тебя. Они хотят твоего возвращения. Они надеются на тебя. Они простят тебя...»</em></p><p>Кэсс упала на колени, пальцы вцепились в первое попавшееся остриё, словно оно было её спасательным кругом. Она прислонилась лбом к его прохладной поверхности, почти что чувствуя себя комфортно в его присутствии. Она закрыла глаза, и тогда слеза проскользнула между ресницами, изящно скатилась по щеке и упала с её подбородка.</p><p>Внезапно, ледяная поверхность чёрного камня нагрелась, заставляя Кассандру удивлённо моргнуть.</p><p>«Кассандра»</p><p>Кэсс уставилась на обсидиан. Рапунцель?</p><p>«Пожалуйста... просто... впусти меня.»</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Рапунцель прислонилась к чёрному камню, закрыла глаза и нахмурила брови, рвано вздохнув. Кассандра была здесь. Она могла чувствовать её ледяное присутствие в глянцевом чёрном камне. Внезапно, прохладная поверхность засветилась голубым.</p><p>«Ты не понимаешь... Ты никогда не поймешь.»</p><p>И тогда она ушла.</p><p>Рапунцель отступила от потускневшего камня с разочарованным вздохом. Юджин тотчас подошёл к ней, ободряюще приобнимая.</p><p>– Ты сделала всё, что могла, Солнышко. – тихо сказал он, прежде чем поцеловать её в макушку. – Кэсс сама выбрала дорогу, что привела её сюда. Нам стоит сосредоточиться на том, чтобы спасти Вэриана.</p><p>Рапунцель не ожидала обнаружить в голосе своего парня такую резкость, но только заставила себя кивнуть в знак согласия. Он был прав. Вэриан нуждался в ней. Она не может оставить его в беде, нет, только не <em>снова</em>.</p><p>Она решительно сжала губы.</p><p>– Ты прав, – сказала она, вместе с остальными подходя к основанию крепости Кассандры, – Идёмте, у нас не так много времени.</p><p>Едва лишь она прижала свою руку к крепости, та треснула, открываясь, вход появился словно по её желанию. Рапунцель могла бы порадоваться мысли о том, что Кэсс приглашает её внутрь в поиске прощения, но она прекрасно знала, что это не так. Кэсс не собиралась сдаваться так легко.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Рапунцель и Юджин разошлись с Лансом и остальными и теперь прокладывали себе путь наверх, ступая быстро и бесшумно.</p><p>– Ланс отведёт девочек обратно ко входу. – тихо сказал Юджин, на его лице промелькнула едва заметная благодарная улыбка.</p><p>Рапунцель почувствовала, что у неё самой приподнимаются уголки губ.</p><p>– Он так добр к ним. – ответила она с теплотой, не смотря на ледяной пол под по её босыми ногами.</p><p>Когда они достигли верха лестницы, её глаза сфокусировались на том, что было впереди, улыбка увяла. Её рука вцепилась в ремешок её бирюзовой сумки дружбы, большим пальцем потирая пряжку в бесполезной попытке успокоить нервы. Она боялась того, что собиралась увидеть.</p><p>Что, если она скажет Кассандре что-то не то? Что если это – единственный шанс спасти её?</p><p>Волна новых вопросов и опасений внезапно обрушилась на неё с огромной силой, Рапунцель почти произнесла их вслух.</p><p>Был ли Вэриан в порядке? Был ли он невредим? Получила ли Кэсс заклинание? И если нет, то как она смогла построить такую величественную башню? Что она собирается делать дальше?</p><p>Паскаль ласково пискнул, вырывая Рапунцель из размышлений. Его большие карие глаза были наполнены беспокойством, когда он потерся чешуйчатой головой о её щёку.</p><p>Рапунцель вздрогнула, после чего погладила хамелеона с непринужденной улыбкой:</p><p>– Ты всегда на моей стороне, Паскаль. – прошептала она своему дорогому другу, стараясь, чтобы Юджин не услышал, – Спасибо за всё.</p><p>Она быстро легко поцеловала его в голову, затем повернулась к Юджину, который подходил к гигантской щели в стене, сквозь которую виднелось полуденное небо.</p><p>– Ох, я думаю, я нашёл Вэриана. – тихо сказал он, в его голосе слышался страх.</p><p>Рапунцель тут же подошла к нему, её глаза встревоженно расширились, когда она присмотрелась. Перед ней протянулся узкий мост, сделанный полностью из чёрного камня, и в конце него находилась похожая на клетку сфера. Она прищурилась, когда маленький и далёкий блеск привлёк её внимание.</p><p>Очки Вэриана сверкнули на солнце.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>– Ты хочешь помочь Кассандре или нет?</em> </strong> <strong> <em><br/></em> </strong></p><p><strong> <em>Вэриан на нетвердых ногах отошел назад, его глаза всё ещё были прикованы к голубой голове, пока она не выплыла из поля зрения. Он вглядывался в край острова несмотря на боязнь высоты, прежде чем вздрогнуть, когда голова соединилась с маленьким телом, затем жутковато вертикально поплыла.</em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>– Н-Ну, я пытался, но она не слу...</em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>– Есть один способ, – прервала девочка, её голос почти что требовал от Вэриана остановиться и слушать, – ...спасти её. – её глаза расширились, – Последнее заклинание. – она усмехнулась, видя удивление Вэриана, – Это всё, что тебе нужно.</em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>Вэриан нашёл себя говорящим бессвязно:</em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>– Но зд-десь нет больше заклинаний... Его нет на свитке!</em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>Он бессознательно извлёк свиток Деманитуса из своей сумки, не задаваясь вопросом, откуда он тут взялся, учитывая то, что Кэсс забрала его ранее. </em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>Голубой дух усмехнулась:</em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>– Можно подумать, что из всех людей именно ты мог бы увидеть его сразу.</em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>Она отплыла от него и Вэриан, хоть и не мог ничего толком поделать, потянулся за ней.</em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>– Э-эй! Ах, подожди! – несмело начал Вэриан, и внезапно свиток вырвало из его рук неведомой силой, почти заставив его вздрогнуть.</em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>Древняя бумага взвилась вверх в фуксиевое небо, прежде чем рухнуть вниз, её содержимое увеличилось и закрыло ему обзор словно огромная стена.</em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>– Без солнца не видно солнца. – сообщил голос девочки и Вэриан почувствовал, что расстроенно хмурится.</em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>– Что? «Без солнца не видно солнца»? Это ничего не объясняет... Я не понимаю! – Вэриан скривился, когда символы сорвались со страницы и закружились вокруг него, заставляя кровь стучать у него в голове.</em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>Внезапно они посыпались на землю у его ног, сразу же сгорая в ядовито-зелёном пламени. Вэриан отступил назад, когда голова девочки вновь появилась из-за увеличивающейся стены тошнотворно горячего огня, улыбаясь намного шире и вспыхивая в его направлении. Он ощутил, что его левая пятка соскользнула с края острова и он задержал дыхание, когда потерял равновесие. </em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>Он поставил правую ногу перед собой, но снова быстро отдернул её, увидев, что разрушительное зелёное пламя захватывает его, поглощая его ботинок ярким зелёным светом. Крик вырвался из его горла, когда знакомое жгучее ощущение безжалостно пронзило его ногу, прежде чем его отправило в свободный полёт за край острова.</em> </strong> </p><p><strong> <em>Вэриан перевернулся, когда остров пронесся мимо. Ветер убаюкивал его, как-будто это только кажется, но только он знал, что падает... падает... падает... Он понял, что кричал всё это время, только тогда, когда его голос сорвался и боль начала скользить по его горлу. Ледяными пальцами...</em> </strong> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Его щека снова пульсировала. Его нога горела. Его дыхание было украдено.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Вэриан проснулся от сильной боли. Он поморщился, когда повернул голову и понял, что покачивается почти в трёхстах метрах над землёй внутри тесной клетки, сделанной из чёрных камней Кассандры. Его тюрьма стонала под его весом и ветер рвал его одежду, заставляя дрожать от неприятных ощущений. Он измученно прислонился к решётке, уставший, но слишком напуганный, чтобы закрыть глаза, затем знакомый голос раздался в его ушах:</p><p>– Здесь ты будешь в безопасности.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Вэриан был совершенно измотан.</p><p>События дня стали только более невероятными после того, как он нашёл Заклинание Надежды, не говоря уже о том, что Рапунцель использовала его. Представляя настолько большую силу, его мозг плыл, черт возьми, сама мысль о настоящей магии ошеломила его достаточно.</p><p>Его раны, как телесные, так и душевные, начали напоминать о себе, когда Ланс с большой осторожностью передал его Юджину, словно древний артефакт. Не смотря на то, как деликатен он был, Вэриан не смог сдержать болезненный стон, вырвавшийся из его рта, когда его нога задела бок Юджина.</p><p>Юджин держал его, крепко прижимая к груди, тем способом, что тут же напомнил ему, как отец держал его, когда он был маленьким.</p><p>«Папа... Я уже по тебе соскучился...»</p><p>Вэриан почувствовал, как маленькая слеза подкралась к уголкам его глаз, не настолько полная, чтобы упасть с его ресниц, но тем не менее заметная.</p><p>– Вэриан! – голос Рапунцель хоть и прозвучал сдержанно, но был полон волнения, когда она бросилась к Юджину, – Ох, слава богу, ты в порядке!</p><p>Её руки проскользнули мимо плеча Юджина и обхватили щёки алхимика, её прикосновение так согревало и успокаивало.</p><p>И было почти... <em>материнским</em>... Вэриан прижался к её руке и вдохнул цветочный запах.</p><p>– Р-Рапунцель! – выдохнул он, слабая улыбка появилась на его лице, – ты вернулась за мной!</p><p>На её лице отразилось волнение, но её тонкие пальцы продолжали нежно поглаживать его израненное лицо:</p><p>– Конечно я вернулась! Вэриан, я никогда бы не бросила тебя. – сказала она твёрдо, её зелёные глаза в мгновение развеяли все сомнения, что были у Вэриана. – Никогда больше. – прошептала она, так тихо, что Вэриан едва услышал её.</p><p>Вэриан поднял взгляд на Юджина. Его кумир улыбнулся ему своей фирменной улыбкой.</p><p>– Хорошо, что ты в порядке, малыш, – сказал он мягко, но в голове Вэриана его голос прогремел.</p><p>Он добавил со смехом:</p><p>– О, и спасибо Лансу за великолепный улов. – он подмигнул, заслужив горделивую усмешку смуглого мужчины.</p><p>– Обычное дело! – воскликнул Ланс, с лёгкостью поднимая Каталину и Киеру на каждое плечо. – Здорово видеть тебя целым и невредимым, парень.</p><p>Впервые за эти два дня, которые он провёл против своего желания мучаясь в руках той, кем он восхищался, Вэриан почувствовал себя по-настоящему спокойно и в безопасности.</p><p>Защищающие объятья Юджина, голос, звучавший рядом с его лицом, когда бывший вор успокаивал его волнения.</p><p>Любящее прикосновение Рапунцель и нежный голос, убаюкивающий его сломанный рассудок тёплыми заверениями: «Ты будешь в порядке, ты храбрый, ты смелый, мы так тобой гордимся...»</p><p>Весёлое пение Ланса усыпляло его без страха быть преследуемым голубыми глазами на выкате и оскаленными зубами.</p><p>Вэриан прижался к рубашке Юджина, умиротворённая улыбка расплылась на его лице, когда знакомая серая шерсть скользнула под его слабой рукой.</p><p>– Рудди..? Ох, Руддигер, я скучал по тебе, приятель, – тихо вздохнул он и опустил веки, гладя енота.</p><p>Руддигер зарылся мордой в руку Вэриана, урча от счастья. Всё было прекрасно. Он был в безопасности.</p><p>Только когда он позволил себе закрыть глаза, знакомая фигура, обрисованная электрическим голубым светом, вспыхнула перед ним, и его плечи неожиданно пораженно поникли. Вэриан рвано вздохнул, прежде чем провалиться в сон.</p><p> </p><p>«Кэсс... Что еще ты готова потерять?»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>